


spelling success

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher/Student Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kame transfers to Hogwarts to meet his idol.





	spelling success

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin had called him a creepy stalker, but Kame doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with transferring schools to be closer to your idol. Mizuki had done it in Hana Kimi, after all, and she ended up getting what she wanted. Kame doesn’t even have to cross-dress this time.

Hogwarts is just like in the history books, staying true to the traditional roots instead of evolving into modern technology like the Asian magic school. Kame takes an instant liking to his owl, Oppa, even if all he brings is mocking letters from Jin. Unlike magical email, Kame can’t just block him.

Harry Potter is exactly what he’d expected. The scar is gone from his forehead and he’s considerably older than the stories Kame’s heard from young, but it gives his face definition and maturity and Kame thinks he’s even more handsome at twenty-three.

Kame’s English is atrocious, but a translation charm gets him by for awhile. Hogwarts is exceptionally more difficult than his old school. Particularly Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is naturally taught by Mr. Potter, and while Kame is jumping for an excuse to spend more time with him, he’s too shy to actually approach him about it.

Mr. Potter does it first, his grades speaking for themselves, and he’s sympathetic when he learns that Kame isn’t as advanced as his other seventh years. He offers private lessons and Kame nearly nods his head off agreeing to them, laying awake at night wondering what spells they would do and whether Mr. Potter would touch his hand to correct his wand posture.

He finds out quickly why Mr. Potter’s class is so ahead of the others, because his private teaching methods involve him casting curses and Kame has to scramble to deflect them. Mr. Potter spends more time counteracting his curses than actually throwing them, leaving Kame bruised and weak within an hour.

“Maybe you should practice some defensive spells with your friends,” Mr. Potter says as he gently covers Kame’s body with healing spells. “I’m afraid if you don’t improve, I’ll have to drop you a grade and you won’t be able to take your N.E.W.T. for this class.”

Nodding reluctantly, Kame thinks he would probably be better off transferring back to his original school where he can graduate in his year and hex Jin at random.

“Hey, cheer up,” Mr. Potter tells him, and Kame can’t help but smile at his grin. “Defensive spells just aren’t your thing, it seems. You must be good at something. Charms? Transfiguration? Potions?”

“I’m good at Potions,” Kame offers, feeling better. “They say I make the sweetest-tasting ones.”

“Oh, really?” Mr. Potter replies, looking interested. “I’d like to try one. Everyone could use a Calming Draught, I think. Can you brew that?”

“Easily,” Kame says excitedly, happy to show his idol that he’s good at something. “I’ll have it for you next week.”

Kame spends the next couple days ignoring his lessons and perfecting his potion. He has to owl Jin for the special ingredient that adds a pleasant flavor, which Jin provides without question. He must be too busy to mock him, Kame thinks, welcoming the lack of teasing as he finishes the draught and lets it sit.

He watches Mr. Potter drink it, eyes locked on his face and swallowing nervously, and he smiles when Mr. Potter drains the glass with a satisfied, “Ah.”

“Doesn’t it taste good?” Kame prompts. “I imported the flavoring from Japan. My friend and I made it from Muggle Kool-Aid.”

Mr. Potter flops onto the couch and his private quarters next to Kame and sprawls out, his robes shining in the dim light. “This is  _really good_ , Mr. Kamenashi. You could open a business selling these flavor enhancers. My ex-wife has such a hard time getting our kids to take healing potions when they’re sick.”

“Ex-wife?” Kame prompts. “I thought you were married.”

“I was,” Mr. Potter explains. “We don’t make a big deal out of it because the media would go mad, but it turns out women aren’t exactly my cup of tea, if you catch my drift.”

Kame catches his drift. He also catches his eye as Mr. Potter glances over at him, looking glazed over and maybe even drugged and what the hell did Jin actually send him?

“I think I should go-” Kame starts, but Mr. Potter pulls him by the robes and straight into his mouth. Kame gasps at the contact; sexual orientation preferences aside,  _Harry Potter_  is kissing him and Kame permits him into his mouth, welcomes those rough hands on his body and anywhere Mr. Potter wants to touch him.

He’s laid down on the couch, their robes open and out of the way as Mr. Potter reaches down for the rapidly-forming bulge in Kame’s pants. He gives Kame a firm squeeze and swallows his moan, rocking up into the touch and gasping when Mr. Potter tears his mouth away abruptly.

“You’re seventeen, right?” he asks in a rush of air.

Kame nods and decides not to tell him the age of consent in Japan is twenty. Instantly Mr. Potter returns to his mouth, making quick work of Kame’s uniform shirt and pants until he’s laying naked beneath him. Kame feels Mr. Potter’s wand on his inner thigh, and his eyes widen until he realizes his teacher is just casting a spell, one that lubricates Kame’s insides. It feels a bit cold, but Mr. Potter’s hand is stroking his cock and quickly drops to push fingers inside him.

Mr. Potter’s groan is deep, hot, and his touch feels good as he stretches Kame and kisses his way down Kame’s throat. Kame feels his legs being raised, Mr. Potter kneeling before him and the next thing he knows, there’s something hard inside him and moving and Mr’s Potter’s hair is damn with sweat. Kame rocks with him, crying out into the otherwise silent room and clutching onto Mr. Potter’s muscular back with both hands.

Kame’s body yearns for release, but he’s unable to say the words and pries one of Mr. Potter’s hands off of his waist instead. The older man catches on fast and pumps Kame’s cock, both of them groaning from the added stimulation as Mr. Potter increases the speed of his thrusts. Kame feels like he’s going to explode and he practically does, jolting like an electric current just surged through him from the force of his orgasm.

He falls asleep, and when he wakes it’s late and he’s cleaned up with a blanket tucked around his naked body. The door to Mr. Potter’s bedroom is closed, but there’s a note next to Kame’s folded clothes.

_Based on our discussion tonight, I think we can work out some remedial lessons. Come see me if you agree. Potions unnecessary._


End file.
